completely_kentuckyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse Stuart Bibliography
Novels *1940 – Trees of Heaven *1943 – Taps for Private Tussie *1944 – Mongrel Mettle *1946 – Foretaste of Glory *1949 – The Tread That Runs So True *1950 – Hie to the Hunters *1953 – The Beatinest Boy *1960 – The Rightful Owner *1965 – Daughter of the Legend *1967 – Mr. Gallion's School *1969 – Cradle of the Copperheads *1973 – The Land Beyond the River Non-Fiction *1938 – Beyond Dark Hills *1950 – The Thread that Runs So True *1956 – The Year of My Rebirth *1970 – To Teach, To Love *1975 – My World *1978 – Dandelion on the Acropolis Children's Books *1954 – A Penny's Worth of Character *1955 – Red Mule *1961 – Andy Finds a Way *1966 – A Ride with Huey, the Engineer *1970 – Old Ben Short Story Collections *1936 – Head o' W-Hollow *1941 – Men of the Mountains *1946 – Tales from the Plum Grove Hills *1958 – Plowshares in Heaven *1963 – The Moon Child from Wolfe Creek *1964 – Save Every Lamb *1965 – A Jesse Stuart Harvest *1966 – My Land Has a Voice *1969 – Come Gentle Spring *1971 – Come Back to the Farm *1972 – Dawn of the Remembered Spring *1974 – 32 Votes Before Breakfast *1984 – Clearing in the Sky & Other Stories *2003 – New Harvest: Forgotten Stories of Kentucky's Jessie Stuart *2016 – The Best-Loved Short Stories of Jesse Stuart Poetry Collections *1934 – Man with a Bull-Tongue Plow *1944 – Album of Destiny *1952 – Kentucky is My Land *1962 – Hold April Short Stories *1939 – Split Cherry Tree *1941 – Men of the Mountains *1941 – The People Choose *1941 – For the Love of Brass *1941 – New-Ground Corn *1941 – One of God's Oddlings *1941 – Hell's Acre *1941 – The Basket Dinner *1941 – Monnin' Round the Mountain *1941 – Eyes of an Eagle *1941 – The Blue Tick Pig *1941 – Wilburn *1941 – Fern *1941 – Betwixt Life and Death *1941 – Saving the Bees *1941 – Hair *1941 – Vacation in Hell *1941 – Whip-Poor-Willie *1941 – Six Sugar Maples on the Hill *1941 – This is the Place *1941 – Love *1941 – Uncle John, the Baptist *1943 – Nest Egg *1946 – Another April *1946 – The Sanctuary Desolated *1946 – Whose Land is This? *1946 – My Father Is an Educated Man *1946 – Brothers *1946 – Thanksgiving Hunter *1946 – The Storm *1946 – I Remember Mollie *1946 – Fitified Man *1946 – Grandpa Birwell's Last Battle *1946 – Bury Your Dead *1946 – Death Has Two Good Eyes *1946 – Weep No More, My Lady *1946 – Rain on Tanyard Hollow *1946 – Another Hanging *1946 – Spring Victory *1946 – The Freeing of Jason Whiteapple *1946 – Dawn of Remembered Spring *1946 – Nest Egg *1946 – Frog-Trouncin' Contest *1950 – Lost Land of Youth *1971 – Appalachian Patriarch *1971 – Why Menifee Wasn't Our Country *1971 – Give Charlie a Little Time *1971 – Maybelle's First-born *1971 – Victory and the Dream *1971 – Wild Plums *1971 – The Best Years of Our Lives *1971 – The Builders and the Dream *1971 – Little Giant *1971 – The Highest Bidder *1971 – A Pilgrim Out in Space *1971 – The Twelve-Pole Road *1971 – Lost Land of Youth *1971 – Holiday with the Larks *1971 – Uncle Mel Comes to the Aid of His Clan *1971 – Eighty-one Summers *1972 – Dawn of Remembered Spring *1972 – Old Ben *1972 – The Old Are Valiant *1972 – Grandpa Birdwell's Last Battle *1972 – Yoked for Life *1972 – Love *1972 – Word and the Flesh *1972 – Disputing Warriors *1972 – Time of the Cottonmouth Winds *1972 – The Usurper of Beauty Ridge *1972 – Death for Two *1972 – The Blacknake's Operation *1972 – Confrontation *1972 – Old Jackson Was My Teacher *1972 – A Thousand Years Is a Long Time Poetry *1972 – Dawn *1972 – The Poet Speaks to Cold-Blooded Snake *1972 – The Poet Speaks to Living Things *1972 – Bull Blacksnake Speaks of Love and Fear *1972 – Copperhead Speaks *1972 – Bull Blacksnake Defends His Race *1972 – Miss Blacksnake Speaks *1972 – Copperhead Speaks of Love and Enemies *1972 – Blacksnake Eavesdrops the Grass *1972 – Bull Blacksnake Speaks of Final Victory *1972 – Finale of the Whispering Grass Stuart, Jesse